


Gravity Ever After (Remix)

by TheHeirOfBreath



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeirOfBreath/pseuds/TheHeirOfBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has the day to himself but he has an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Ever After (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gravity Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154535) by The Heir of Breath. 



> Hey y'all so I wrote a little story back in 2013 and decided to rewrite it and see if I could make it better even though it's still awful. If you want to compare the two stories here is a link to the original one. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9319171/1/Gravity-Ever-After
> 
> Let me know down in the comments if I actually accomplished my goal of making this a better piece of writing. Enjoy. I guess.

            It was an average day in Gravity Falls. I was alone in the Mystery shack and Mabel was out with her dumb friends per usual. Grunkle Stan was off somewhere doing his shady Mystery Shack business. I had been feeling extremely horny and tense and I, Dipper Pines, would _NOT_ be interrupted like the many times before when Mabel would wake up in the middle of the night to get food or when I thought no one was home and Seuss or someone would walk in while I was busy. Well I'm guessing you already know what I'm referring to. As a teenage boy, I have the tendency to masturbate frequently due to puberty and today was no exception.

 

 I inched my way over to the bed slowly and seductively dropped my shorts and crawled into bed. I began to slowly rubbing myself and I let a small moan slip out of my mouth. Thoughts of Wendy flooded into my consciousness. _Oh Wendy_ , with your voluptuous red hair, your beautiful face and your perfect smile, your amazing ass.. I felt myself getting close just at these thoughts. I let a gasp escape my mouth and moaned her name.

“Ah- _ah, Wendy_ ”

“What the _fuck_!!” I heard a familiar male voice attack my ears.

 I opened my eyes and saw Robbie standing above me with scorning look on his face and I quickly covered myself up. He looked at me in utter disgust.  


"What the literal fuck? Were you just jacking off to my girlfriend?!" Robbie asked in his usual douche tone except this time you could hear the disgust in his voice.

“No man, It’s not like that.. I swear...” I said nervously. He obviously didn't buy it

“Oh you think it’s okay to go around just _fucking your right hand_ to someone’s girlfriend. Well you have another thing coming bro. _I’m gonna break you in”_ He said in disgust. I was shaking, scared for my life and I didn't want anyone to know about what I did _especially Robbie_. They only person who knew that I even was infatuated with Wendy was Mabel and she promised she would never tell anyone. "I’m gonna teach you a lesson” Robbie said, walking over to me while unbuckling his belt. I was terrified and I was pretty sure what he was about to do to me. I was in my bed, with nothing but a shirt on and I was so sticky from all the pre-cum that had leaked out of me before Robbie had arrived. He hopped onto my bed and hovered over me with a devilish grin.

"DUDE. WHAT ARE YOU DO-" he covered my mouth. I couldn't cry for help.

"I'm gonna teach you what it feels like to be a bitch.” By now he was already rock hard and his decently sized penis was already exposed. This made me even more terrified. He took his hand off of my mouth and forced my mouth open with his hand. He then shoved himself into my mouth and I couldn’t help but scream at the forced entry. He then moaned which made me feel sick. He then began thrusting himself in and out of my mouth and I was afraid of what would happen later. Would he keep going until he was finished and I would choke on his cum as it slithered its way down my throat?

 Was he going to fuck my throat ruthlessly until it _bled?_

  He grabbed the back of my head and forced himself deeper into my mouth to the point where it was inching towards my throat and I was losing air. I knew by now that his length was past my uvula and my throat was closed off by him. My eyes began to water and I tried to cry out for help but it was no use. He smacked my head and I felt a sharp pain from where he hit me

“Keep your mouth shut you fucking slut!” he kept going like this for another 30 seconds and then pulled out of my mouth. “Are you ready for what’s next you little _bitch?_ ” he said in spite and also in something else. Was it _excitement?_ I had nothing to say to him and all I could do is shake and he pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a small packet, almost like a condiment packet but it was clear and had a clear liquid inside of it and I could only guess what was inside. "I was saving this for Wendy… but it seems teaching you respect is more important." A tear ran down my face and while he was figuring out how to get it open I took it as my opportunity to try and escape him. However I moved too slowly and he caught me before I had even took a step off the bed. My head lurched back and hit the wall and I cried out in pain. I knew not to try to escape again, it might be worse next time. He finally managed to open up the packet and squirted the clear liquid on his hand and began to stroke himself with it. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he stood over me and all I could do was watch. I was petrified and I couldn’t move any part my body not my hand which could push myself up off my bed and my legs that could aid in my escape. All I could do was silently release choked sobs as he prepped himself for what was to come.

 

He then grabbed my puny legs and lifted them until my bottom was exposed. He spread my butt cheeks open and forced himself into me and everything I felt after was just blinding pain. I felt his boiling hot manhood forcibly slide into my asshole and all I could do is scream. All I could is just lay there and take it and wait for this agony to be over. He started to steadily thrust inside me and all I could think about in the moment was that it was the worst thing I had ever felt. It was worse than when I had broken my arm when I was 8, or when I was hit in the head with a stray baseball last summer. I just wanted it to stop. He held his hand over my mouth but all I could do was scream. The control over my body that I once held was non-existent and with every thrust, Robbie hit a part of me inside of me that felt kind of _good?_ I was hard again but I didn’t want this. Whatever he was doing to me wasn’t _okay_ , no matter what my body had to say about it. I still knew what I wanted it, and it wasn’t this. I felt the bile rise in my throat with every thrust. I felt disgusted, used and I just wanted the pain to stop and the blood from his forced entry to stop leaking out of me.

“You’re so tight, oh my god your little bitch hole feels better than Wendy.” He moaned and I knew he was getting closer and with every thrust his length pulsated inside me. “Are you ready, _bitch?_  Are you ready to get my seed in your tight asshole? You’re so lucky to get this. Too bad you’re not a fucking –ungh- girl because then I’d make you have my fucking babies you- ungh- fucking _bitch_.” He thrusted for a few more seconds and then he let out a loud moan consisting of profanity and I felt his warm cum slip out of me along with the already seeping blood. I thought he was finally finished, I thought he would pull out of me and leave and I could just be alone and pick of the pieces and deal with everything that had just happened but I was wrong. I was _so **wrong**_.

He started to stoke my already hard dick and I felt it twitch in anticipation even though in my mind it was far from what I actually wanted. He started messily thrusting inside me again and I felt the unwanted pleasure build up inside me again. “I’m gonna show you what it’s like to cum like a bitch.”

I didn’t last long, not long at all.

Within seconds I was shooting a hot sticky mess all over myself and up until that point... I hadn’t realized that I was crying _so much._  He pulled out of me and like a river, a mix of blood and cum rushed out of me and I couldn’t stop crying. Choked sobs poured out of my mouth and I didn’t know what to do. I wanted nothing more than to die. For Robbie to just to give me mercy and give me death so I didn’t have to live with the repercussions of what he had done to me. Through my cries I heard a voice from the other side of the door.

“Dipper? Hey bud… are you okay?” It sounded like _Wendy,_  I didn’t want her to see me like this. That was the last thing I wanted, for her to see me in this weak and frail state. She applied two soft knocks to the door before she opened it and all I can remember is the look she had before of normality that changed in a split second to morbid disgust. She looked appalled. Maybe at me. Maybe at the fact that I let this happen to myself. Maybe If I hadn’t been masturbating to her… maybe… this wouldn’t have happened to me.

 

“Oh… Oh my _god._ ” And in that moment her eyes were filled with a burning rage. She spotted the bat that was lying next to my dresser and grabbed it in an instant.

“Wendy, baby listen. I had to teach him a lesson. I had to teach this sick freak that it wasn’t o-“ that’s all he could utter as Wendy started uncontrollably beating Robbie a the bat, continuously striking him in the head. She hadn’t stopped even after parts of his skull were visibly forced inwards and blood was continuously rushing from his nostrils and his mouth and his eyes were pinned open. He had long stopped moving and the heaving in his chest had also stopped. I was certain that he was dead.

  
Wendy rushed over to me and took me in her arms. I was still crying, my eyes now on the disfigured Robbie.  

“I am _so, so sorry._ ” She whispered to me, rocking me in her arms like a child as I continued to cry. All I could do was cry as she whispered _“sorry”_ over and over again.

Nothing could ever be the same again.


End file.
